Fear of Falling
by Vampirebabydoll
Summary: Bella saw her friend get killed and had to go into hiding. Edward is of course the FBI agent but they can't stand each other. when things start to heat up between them they have to deal with his partner and the dangers coming for her.
1. Chapter 1

I have never been a person who was afraid of things. I could stare my problems in the face and concur them; except spiders, they freak me out. When I was ten I got up on stage and sung my grandmothers' favorite song "I Will Survive". When I was thirteen I climbed a tree in the park and tried jumping to the next tree, I didn't make it. Only broke my leg. I turned sixteen and was arrested for throwing eggs at the principals' house. My parents were pissed. After I turned seventeen I snuck out of my house at midnight and ran to the party down the block. I was thrown out just in time for my parents to catch me, yippy. The point is I was fearless or stupid, however you wish to see it.

After I was twenty-five I moved to the amazing city in Delaware. Washington DC is my favorite place on the planet. I visited when I was in high school and knew I had to get back someday. I loved the museums, the gardens, the memorials, and the white house. The hustle and bustle of the city was where I belonged.

I was partner in a small two man company called Riverbed. It was an antique shop. I loved Jake, he was my partner. I met him in the end of college; he was a wealthy son of a business man or something. His father died last year and he was now trying to run two companies.

As far as I knew everything was fine until I walked into work Monday morning. A man in black was standing over Jake kneeling on the ground. Jake looked up in fear, he was pleading for his life. The man chuckled at Jake's attempt then pulled the trigger. Jake was shot in the head. His body slumped over and blood as dark as night filled the carpet.

I gasped covering my mouth in horror. I could not believe Jake was dead. The man turned and sneered. He raised his gun to me. I could see it; my life was going to end.

"I didn't see anything" I said backing up.

His finger moved to the trigger and then he was falling backwards as glass shattered and the loudest sound ever broke throw behind me. He let out a yelp and took off running.

In the next moment ten men came running in. They crashed through my doors and windows to the shop. About eight men went running after the man. Two men pulled me out of the building and into a car. The car was a huge black SUV; the windows were tinted.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan." The man beside me said. I looked over at him. He had small brown eyes, tight lipped mouth, and caramel skin with freckles all over his face.

"Ms. Swan, you are safe now. You can relax." He said

I sat silently in the car. I couldn't believe what just happened.

After we pulled up to the building I was ushered in. I was put in a room with a table and two chairs. I sat down quickly. I felt lightheaded.

"Ms. Swan I'm Agent Adams" the caramel man said.

"I want to see your supervisor" I said tilting my head up making my red chin length hair bounce around me.

He looked at me for a moment. "Um…it doesn't work that way Ms. Swan"

"Excuse me." I asked in disbelief. "I want to see the person in charge, you and your crazy men tore my building apart, and you broke my doors and windows. Countless antiques were broken" I said standing up leaning over the desk. "Then you take me god knows where!"

"Ms. Swan please calm down. I know this must all be a bit much right now."

"Don't give me the damsel in distress label. I am fine!" I screeched and got in Agent Adams face "Your damn goons destroyed my shop!"

"Ms. Swan..." he started in an angry tone but I cut him off

"How am I going to run my business, pay bills? Christ, you ruined most if not all of the furniture!"

"Ms. Swan, you need to calm down…" Agent Adams started when the door opened. A female in a suit walked in and told the Agent yelling at me to leave.

"Ms. Swan I'm Rosalie. I am very sorry for your loss. Jake was a good man" Rosalie was a tall, striking woman with blond hair to her shoulders. Her brown eyes were warm and soothing. I sat down in the chair and actually started crying. Jake was dead.

"His father ran an underground trafficking company. When Jake was left the business he turned it right over to us here. He was a good man. We all here are sorry for your loss" she handed me a tissue.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually cry, I'm not a crier" I choked out. "I just, I can't believe this is happening"

"Ms., the man who killed Jake, was a hired hit. The people and the hired hit man are going to want you dead. They are after you. We are going to move you Ms. Swan"

"Move me, wait what?"

"We have a safe house for you until we get the guy."

"But, no I can't leave, my company"

"You will die without us Ms. Swan. He is a hired hit"

"No, no, no, no, no" I repeated until I was told they were bringing me to my house to pack. I had twenty minutes to pack two bags. I was scheduled to leave in an hour.

I was brought to my apartment by two agents and a driver. They walked with me to my room.

"Twenty five minutes" One said

I pulled out my bags and started packing everything I could stuff in the bags. I got ten comfy pants, three jeans, two dress pants, and five skirts. I couldn't even count the shirts I got in the bag, but I only got three sweatshirts in the bag. I was depressed. I packed ten different shoes and managed to shove a photo album in my bag in the last five minutes.

"Let's roll Ms. Swan" one man said. As we walked out of the building I got this sick feeling.

One man opened the door for me and one got in the driver seat and the passenger seat. As I climbed in a bang rang out. The man opening the door stumbled forward.

"Ahh, oh my gosh" I cried. He pushed me in the car and slammed the door. The car took off speeding down the road.

"Wait the man was shot" I cried to the men up front.

"They are after you, we had to leave. He is a trained agent he knows how to get out of situations like this. We called backup for him"

"But" I said

"You don't need to worry about anyone but you"

I was driven to a small town not far from the city. The two guys introduced themselves, the tall gangly one was agent Chong and the short fatter man was agent Van Robbins. Van Robbins drove us to a hotel for the night. I was told I was to board a plane in the morning. I still had no clue where I was going. I was told to stay away from windows and not to answer the door. They took my phone and laptop away from me. I think they got rid of them, well I'll tell you something, the government will buy me new ones then.

"Here Ms. Swan, this is your room. We will be right outside and in the morning we head out." Chong said quietly to me.

I sat in bed all night. I couldn't sleep. It was around five in the morning when I heard the men outside talking. I could hear three voices. Chong was giving directions to somewhere. Van Robbins was arguing saying it was in the opposite direction when the third voice said something.

"Thank you, you've been helpful really" I had been moving closer to the door during the conversation. I looked out the peep hole and saw the man, the man that killed Jake talking to my agents. The man was turning away when he dropped the map from his back pocket. Agent Chong picked it up telling the man to wait up. As that happened the man turned and shot Van Robbins. His head hit the door and blood was everywhere. Chong was fast though, the man, the killer got a shot out but Chong didn't look injured as he fired and hit the man in the chest. The man fell over and remained motionless.

Chong fell to his knees clutching his side then. He pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Agent Chong are you okay" I asked swinging open the door. Agent Van Robbins body fell to my feet as the door came open

"Get back in the room" Chong yelled at me. In the next five minutes everything changed. Agent Addams was back ushering people everywhere. There had to be three dozen FBI people and cops around. I was taken to a car similar to the other SUV I was in.

I was driven to an airport out of state. They loaded me on a plane with six people. Agent Adams was there, but the rest I didn't know. One was a lean women with dirty blonde hair pulled tightly in a ponytail. She had a suit on and guns strapped to her. There were two men sitting far from me chatting about a game. An older man was seated near me. He had a blue suit on. His hair was all white and his white wrinkly face made me calmer somehow. He reminded me of a grandfather. The last man was standing by Adams getting paper work. He looked the youngest out of everyone on the plane. He had a dress pants on and a nice shirt but had a FBI jacket on instead of a suit jacket like the rest. His hair was messy, like he woke up from bed and came on the plane, it was brown. He turned sighing and looked at me. His eyes were big sad green ovals. He blinked and took a seat next to the grandfather man and handed him the papers.

"Ms. Swan" Agent Adams said coming up behind me.

I turned and looked at him. He sighed and told me we were landing in a few minutes.

"Where are we?" I asked

The grandfather decided to answer me when on one did.

"We're home now Ms., we are in the fine state of North Dakota."

"Dakota" I blanched "I…I" I scrunched up my face and crossed my arms like a child. "I can't believe this" I whispered under my breath.

"Believe it Princess" the younger man said and the older one shoved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it.**

**Hey everyone, I need you to be open with Jasper's character. I'll explain at the end.**

After getting off the plane several things happened. I was rushed inside by the blond chick and Agent Adams. I was told I had new agents. And the last thing that happened is that all the other agents left me with the young jerk agent that called me princess. He wasn't wearing the FBI jacket any more. He had on jeans and a leather jacket.

"Let's go princess, we got ground to cover" he said pointing for me to move forward.

"You are my agent now?" I asked glum, I'd rather take my chances with grandpa.

"Princess, I wouldn't be complaining if I was you, I'm top of my class, I can protect you just fine." He said pointing again.

I grounded my teeth; I can't stand being called a princess.

"Besides, Jasper is waiting for us, let's march" he said walking away from me caring my bags.

"Don't tell me what to do" I mumbled fallowing him. He chuckled.

_Cocky asshole._

We got in this huge black SUV like the other one from earlier. We drove out to this little house. I got out and looked around as king jackass loaded the bags in a small car.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking over to the red beat up car.

"We are loading up to head to the final destination." He said calmly. "Now would you like to get in the car"

I rolled my eyes and got in. He drove us across the state line. I started to panic. What is he doing, I was supposed to be hidden in North Dakota. Is he going to kill me? Oh god, is he crooked?

"Relax Princess; I can hear your heart from over here. I was told to take you to a different location and Jasper is meting us there."

"Who is Jasper?"

"The older man I was sitting next to on the plane."

I felt slightly better; I couldn't see the grandpa hurting me. I nodded and looked out the window as we pulled over at a restaurant. I looked over at him again.

"Jasper's here, we are picking him up, getting dinner, and driving to the safe house."

We walked in the small diner and spotted Jasper way in the back. He had a cup of coffee on the table for each of us. I sat down and Agent whatever slid in next to me.

"Hi, Ms. Swan" Jasper said pushing the cup to me. "I know everything is strange and twisted. I promise after we eat and are on the road I'll explain."

I nodded and drank the coffee straight black.

After we ordered the Agent next to me turned and told me he was Edward Cullen. Jasper told me his name was Jasper Whitlock.

"I'm Bella, not Princess" I glared at Edward. He smiled shaking his head.

"Bella, ignore the cocky bastard next to you. He won't say a thing important the entire time we're together, but he can keep you safe. He is the best." Jasper said

"No more confidence in yourself, old man?" Edward asked

Jasper glared at him and rolled his eyes. "I taught you kid, don't make me take you down too"

They both laughed at each other. I pulled my coat tightly around me as we left for the car. It was cold in Montana. Jasper opened the door for me in the back seat. I got in and he shut it. Edward was already in the drivers' seat and Jasper hopped in the passenger's seat. We drove a few hours then turned off on a dirt road. We took the dirt road for another three hours before we went up a steep hill. The hill lead to a small house wedged in the hill.

The house was two stories, but looked the size of my apartment. It was brown and had a brown roof. I guess to blend with the mountain. The door was made of steel with no window on it. It had three locks to open it. Jasper opened the door and led us inside. Edward traveled to the stairs with my bags. I was given the tour by Jasper while Edward unpacked the car.

"There's the Kitchen, and the living room." He went on about the phone being on an emergency only thing and you needed a password to even dial out.

"Here's the bathroom and the stairs lead to the three bedrooms and the one bath up there."

"Okay" I nodded. I'm twenty six years old. I know where the living room was, what a kitchen looked like, and how to locate a bathroom.

"Your room is between both ours and you don't have a window."

"Why don't I get a window?" I asked

"If someone ever found this place, not that they will, but if-" he started when Edward came down the stairs.

"We don't want them breaking throw it and stealing our little princess" Edward smile handing me a paper.

I looked at it carefully. Edward went into full agent mode then. "Okay princess, listen; if for some stroke of bad luck someone does find us and both Jasper and I are taken out"

I gasped; I can't believe he even has a contingency plan for this! He looked up between his lashes at me and pointed to the sheet.

"This is a map; I am taking you out there tomorrow to see it. It is a bunker. It has extra weapons, ammunition, and a call box. You press the button and two hundred FBI agents will be here in thirty minutes." He looked up again and sighed.

"Don't get glassy eyed princess, Jasper and I won't be dyeing." He smiled tightly then retreated to the living room.

Jasper chuckled making me look at him. "And here I thought you didn't like us" he shook his head "Come on I'll show you your room, its late and Edward gets up early."

We walked up the steps to a short hallway. Three doors were on one side and two on the other.

"Bathroom and linin closet" Jasper said pointing "my room, your room, and Edward's room. Good night" he said and went to his room. I opened my room and found my bags on my bed. The bed was a queen. It had a quilt on it. The quilt reminded me of the one my grandma made me when I was ten for my bed. That quilt was pink and purple with white accents. This one was more Easter colors. It was yellow, pink, light blue, and green. It was nice, the sheets were white. I had a closet and a dresser. I unpacked my clothing and put the bags on the bottom of the closet. I went to bed around one. I was so tired.

"Up and at 'em Princess!" Edward yelled at nine. I jumped then glared at him. "Met you down stairs in ten"

I got up and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. I pulled my red hair up in a ponytail and clomped down the stairs.

"Sorry, sweetie, I held him off for a half hour. Here eat this cereal bar, he wants to go now" Jasper said handing me the bar. I took it smiling the best I could.

"Got the map?" Edward asked. I nodded pulling it out of my pocket.

"Good pay attention today because I'm shredding the map and you have to take me there three days from now." I stared open mouthed at him. Is he crazy?

We walked out the door and to the left. We walked into the trees and then everything looked the same. Every tree, every rock, every bush. He stopped when we reached a huge tree that had been knocked over. I smirked thinking he was lost. But of course Mr. Perfect wasn't lost he climbed over the log and waited for me on the other side. This thing was to my neck. How was I going to get over it?

"Are you going to help me?" I asked finally

"If I am dead and so is Jasper then who is going to help you over, the guy that killed us?" he asked

I grunted and mumbled. I couldn't stand him. I pulled myself over the log and tumbled forward. I was going to eat dirt. The ground was coming at me fast until I was yanked up. Edward pulled me up at the last second so my face didn't collide with the ground.

"Thank you" I said quietly

"You're welcome, swing your legs over next time so you don't face plant"

"I'll remember that." I said and we continued to a rock by a small stream. We fallowed the stream up for a while then turned left at some bush. There was a rocky cave. Inside was dark but we walked until he opened a door. He hit a switch and light came on. There was a cot, a chair, canned food on a shelf, a shelf of guns and stuff, and a black box with a red button.

"That's the call button. Remember, thirty minutes and two hundred agents will be here."

We went back home the same way and found Jasper cooking lunch.

"Hey, Bella you hungry? I'm making soup." Jasper said as I entered the house in front of Edward. I went to the kitchen and pulled out bowls and spoons for everyone. We ate Jaspers' veggie soup around the small round table. The soup hit the spot because it was freezing out. I wasn't smart enough to pack a jacket other than the thin one I wore coming here. If I had to keep going outside in this weather I was going to die of pneumonia before any bad guys got me.

**Okay, so I told you to be open to Jasper. I know he is old but the story is so much better this way trust me. You will get used to it. I made him old because I wanted an old, funny, guy to balance out Edward in the beginning. In my mind this is how Jasper would be if he were old. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Review please for the next chapter. **

**Vampirebabydoll**


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch I settled on the couch and put on the television. A rerun of America's Next Top Model was on. It was a marathon. Tyra looked amazing; Miss. J looked, as always, out there with the growing ruffles for every lost person. Nigel was yummy, and Mr. J was spot on, like always. I got through five episodes when the boys came to join me. Jasper sat in the chair next to the couch I was on and Edward took the seat next to mine.

"I don't understand why these girls want this so badly" Jasper said after watching one episode.

"The money, the career, and the title" I said off hand. Edward looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Did you want to be a model when you were a kid princess?"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "No, my sister did"

"You don't have a sister" Edward said looking confused

"How would you know?" I grumbled

"Because I checked, all your family…" he trailed off

"Is dead, yes I know" I said

"Bella," Jasper said softly "it's our job to know these things, but we're sorry to bring it up."

I nodded and sighed. I haven't talked about it in so long.

"I had a big sister; she was eight years older than me. I idolized her. She was diagnosed with leukemia when I was ten. She passed when I was twelve." I said. Jasper put his hand on my back and patted it once. Edward was just staring at his hands.

"Sorry." Edward said softly beside me.

"Like you said, you didn't know." I said and got up heading to my room. I stayed in there all night. I haven't thought about Nicole for so long. I cried all night until I fell asleep.

"Morning Bella" Jasper smiled as I walked into the kitchen. He was eating eggs that Edward was making.

"Want some princess?" Edward asked eating his egg.

"Yes, please" I said and poured myself coffee. We ate in silence for a while.

"I was thinking we go to the range today" Jasper said the Edward.

Edward nodded then turned to me with an evil smile. "Hey princess, want to learn how to shoot a gun?"

I chocked on my eggs.

"What?" I stared at him then at Jasper.

"Bella, it is a good idea" Jasper said

I shook my head. "I don't think so?"

"Come on Princess, would we let you get hurt?"

I glanced at him and slouched over defeated. "I still don't want to" I said grumpy.

After breakfast we all hiked to the range. It was a five minute hike from the house. I had on sweat pants and Edward's FBI jacket. He was smart enough to bring a winter coat, I wasn't. In my defense I had no clue where I was going at the time I packed my things.

"Put these on" Jasper handed me ear things. After I put them on I couldn't hear a thing until they started firing. Jasper and Edward emptied their guns in the targets set up around the field. I thought it was stupid to waist the bullets now only in case something happened or someone found us.

"Okay, your turn" Edward turned to me reloading his gun.

"What" I said pretending I couldn't hear him "You ready to go back, okay" I turned and started to walk away.

"Nice try" he said grabbing my hand. His soft fingers held me in place. "You can hear just fine. Your turn"

"Hold it like this, never aim at your feet or anyone else." He said handing it to me. I carefully took it and cringed.

Jasper laughed at me and started to walk away.

"Where is he going?" I asked

"Back to the house, he wants to call the office and see if there has been progress." Edward placed his hand on my arm and raised it up. The gun now pointed on the field. "This is the safety. Release it like this. Aim and shoot." I released the safety and pointed in the general direction of the target and fired.

"Oh my god!" I said the gun flew back some after I fired. It was deafening actually shooting it. I put the safety on and handed it back to Edward.

"Come on Princess, I don't want to leave until I know you can fire a gun at someone attacking you." He handed me the gun again and stood behind me.

"Look for the target" he whispered in my ear. "Line up the gun" I did as he said. "Aim a little higher, then shoot" I did and I hit the paper man.

"Ah!" I jumped turning around "I did it" I said as Edward franticly got the gun away from me, because I was paying no mind to it at the moment. I did the sponge-bob-square-pants around town move.

"Bella," Edward said angry, "you could have shot your flipping leg off! I told you to pay attention to where you point it!"

"Sorry" I giggled and promised to pay attention. He reluctantly gave me the gun and I aimed and fired eight more shots. I only missed once. It felt amazing to have this control. I gave Edward the gun after he said I was out of bullets. We headed home shortly after we took down the targets. I was so proud of myself.

**Hey everyone. Go review if you want more.**

**Vampirebabydoll**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i didn't update yesterday, i had a lot to do...I know you heard it all. here it is chapter 4 of fof **

The next day flew by, I watched Project Runway all day. Jasper fell asleep in the middle of it and Edward was ignoring the show opting to read a book instead.

I woke up the next morning to the fire alarm. I ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, sorry" Jasper said. "I let the waffle get away from me." He said fanning the smoke detector.

Edward had been right behind me when I ran down the stairs. He sighed and glared at Jasper before turning and going back up stairs. I rolled my eyes at his back and fallowed to my room.

"Be ready in fifteen, Princess" Edward said before shutting the door. Great, now what? I changed into jeans and a flannel top. I slung the FBI jacket on and pulled on the sneakers I packed.

"Let's see what you remember. I'm your attacker; I just killed Edward and Jasper. Run." He said

I sighed and rolled my eyes. He squeezed my sides and pushed me forward. "I don't like you" I said.

I took off for the door. I made it to the forest edge before Edward caught up. He fallowed at an even pace behind me. I walked straight till I reached the log and climbed over. I led with my feet and landed nicely on the other side. Edward smiled when I looked back at him.

I found the rock by the stream and turned left. We walked some until I saw the bush. I was a mile in when I realize I had no clue where I was. I stopped and looked around.

"I messed up" I said to Edward.

"You made a wrong turn. The bush we were supposed to turn at was the red berry one a mile back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You need to learn this trek by yourself; the only time you're going to need it is if Jasper and I aren't here. I can't help you." Edward said disappointed.

"I'll get it, I promise" I said, when Edward was all business he was tolerable. He seemed to have compassion and understanding.

"Let's head back, it's getting dark. You can run the course tomorrow." He said turning and leading the way.

I knew he was disappointed in me. It oddly made me feel really bad.

When we got back to the house Jasper was sleeping on the sofa.

"Nice to see we can get in and out without waking sleeping beauty" Edward grumbled. "Sit" he ordered peeking around the corner to the kitchen.

I felt my heart pick up as he looked through the house. I heard floor board squeak throughout the house as Edward searched it. My heart was racing. When Edward walked back in the room I released a breath I was holding.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry" Edward said as he placed his gun in its holder after finding nothing throughout the house. I felt the same way. I don't know when it happened but I lost my fearlessness. I was scared constantly. Edward wasn't helping any by making me learn the trail to the bunker or how to shoot a gun.

I made dinner for us that night. I like to cook when I get nervous. In college around midterms and finals, my roommate and friends had so many baked goods and food it was crazy. I made spaghetti, homemade sauce, meatballs, fresh bread, and chocolate chip cookies for after. I thought there would be leftovers but Jasper and Edward surprised me by finishing off the entire meal. I think I made enough for at least ten.

"You are now on kitchen duty for the rest of the stay if your cooking is like that all the time." Jasper said

"Yeah princess, you can cook"

"Thank you, it's a nervous habit" I said looking down

"Hey," Edward said nicely "Why are you nervous?"

"I just," I took a deep breath "Can't stand learning the trail and how to fire a gun for the chance you won't be there to save me."

"It's a precaution. I don't want to scare you, but you have to know this"

"Bella" Jasper added "Edward and I have lost people before. We don't want to lose any more"

"I understand, I'm not a fearful person; but this scares me. Everything scares me now" I said

That night I sleep restlessly. I was up every time the wind blew. I got up around three because I couldn't sleep. I was roaming around the house when the lights flipped on. I screamed jumping around. Edward had his gun pointed at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked lowering his gun.

"I-I couldn't sleep" I was tearing up.

"You could have been shot, by me!" he added. "Don't roam around at night, if you can't sleep, close your damn eyes and wait till morning."

"Edward" Jasper said it in a tone that said back off.

I ran up to my room fighting the tears. I was so angry he was that upset. I stayed in my room the next day. Jasper had come to my door and knocked.

"What?" I asked

"Bella, are you going to come eat?"

"No"

He left me alone after that. By lunch time I ventured out and used the bathroom. After I snuck down the stairs I peeked into the kitchen. No one was there so I went in quietly and grabbed an apple and a sandwich. Edward was in the living room when I went back up stairs. He didn't say anything to me or even look at me. He is such an ass.

The next morning Jasper knocked around ten in the morning.

"Bella, we are heading into town for food and you can get a jacket. Please get dressed and be downstairs ready to go in fifteen"

"Okay" I said rolling out of bed. I pulled on my sweatshirt and jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail and trudged down the stairs.

"Let's go, it's around six hours round trip." Edward said.

I got in the red beat up car and sat with my head on the window till Jasper spoke up.

"Bella, if people talk to you and want to know information you need to say the fallowing and only that."

"Fine"

"I'm your father Jasper Barns. You are married to Edward for three years. We move out here to have a quiet life. We lived in Arizona before."

"Great" I mumbled

"Bella-"

"I got it Jasper, you are my dad, Edward is my husband of three years, and we lived in Arizona before."

The ride was silent after that. When we pulled into town we parked at a small food store. The boys got out and Jasper opened the door for me.

"Come on were heading to the shop across the street to get you a coat first." Edward said.

We walked in and four people stared. Jeez, ever heard that it's rude to stare. Edward walked closer than normal and really in my personal space bubble. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't.

Jasper found some coats; they looked like they were hard core hunting coats or something. I saw a few jackets that were nice but Edward shook his head no.

"That one is red; that one is orange, and that one is white. Do you want to be found running in the woods easily?" he asked in my ear. His breath made me shiver and my chest felt funny for a second.

"I didn't think of that." I picked up a brown one that was pleated at the bottom. It was cute.

"That's fine" Edward said "Try it on"

I put it on and buttoned the three cream buttons.

"It looks nice, is it warm?"

"It's good." I said

Edward smiled and pushed me to the counter.

**review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! Yay I'm**** early this week...do you love me?**

**I love my reviews for chapter four. Thank you to ****toataltwihard13, ****theamazingtracy, ****TouteSeule, and an amazing Anonymous review i got. Keep it up.**

**vampirebabydoll**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After we bought the coat, cash of course, we went to the small diner. After a quick bite we shopped around the Food Mart, as it was called.

"I was going to make chicken for dinner, what do you want with it?" Jasper asked. I shrugged still not speaking much.

"Bella!" a shrill voice called. I turned knowing the voice instantly. In college there was one girl in the group I hung out with that was incredibly annoying and just stupid.

"Hey, Jessica" I smiled. Edward was immediately on red alert; I could tell he was tense and fidgety. Jasper seemed to be curious.

"What are you doing here girl!" god she can't keep her voice down.

"I just moved here" I said. Remembering what I was allowed to say.

"Moved here; that's great. We should get together-" she trailed off when Edward took a step closer, putting him right next to me and practically glued to my side.

"HI I'm Jessica Stanly. I went to school with Bella, but I'm sure you know that." Jessica stuck her cleavage in his face and smiled presenting her hand.

"I'm Edward" he said nicely and shook her hand.

"My, you are strong" she giggled. I could feel Edward getting annoyed. "You two are?" she left open for us to answer.

"We're married" He half smiled "Bella honey, we should be going. Dad gets woozy standing for too long."

"Wait, Bella, let's get together later this week." She said.

"Oh" I tried thinking of an excuse other that the real reason. "I am really busy unpacking still"

"I'll come by and help you; I'll get the girls and stop by, where did you move?"

"Oh, that's alright. I can handle the moving and she'll be really busy, we're trying to get pregnant." Edward said putting his hand on my flat tummy. I'm sure I was blushing and my mouth was hanging open.

"Oh okay talk to you later" Jessica said

We got in the car after paying for the food. "Who was that?" Jasper said

"I went to school with her. She is annoying."

"Yeah I got that" Edward said laughing

"What now?" I asked

"We'll think of something" Edward said.

The car ride was quiet on the ride back. After all the food was put away, I went to bed.

"Hey Princess," Edward called before I went in the room. "I'm sorry"

I was amazed he apologized. He was gone, in his room by the time I recovered.

The next few weeks went by with little improvement.

**JASPER POV:**

Bella and Edward were at each other's throats all week.

"Stop calling me Princess" she complained all day on Tuesday. That only made him call her princess more. I could tell he liked getting under her skin. Poor bastard was falling for her and he knows nothing can happen. She is under his care, his mission is to protect her not romance her.

"Princess, how about we try the trail again" Edward asked coming in the kitchen the next morning. Bella had made breakfast. She made pancakes and sausage; it was fantastic.

Bella looked up locking her brown eyes with his green ones.

"NO"

"Come on Princess"

"I mean it Edward! If you call me that one more time!" she took a step towards him.

"What" he followed with his own step. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I-I'll"

"What"

"I'll" then she hit him with the wooden spoon she was cooking with. His mouth fell open in shock.

"Yes, resort to violence when you don't get your way" Edward glared and walked away with the plate of pancakes.

"I didn't make then for you!" she yelled after him and huffed crossing her arms. She walked over to me and sat down. "I can't stand him" she grumbled

I had to laugh and shake my head.

"Don't laugh, that idiot is annoying."

"You both fight like my ex-wife and I did."

"Being his ex-wife would mean I would have to have been his wife and loved him first"

"I still love my ex-wife, the only reason we split was because this job was too dangerous. And you two fight like we did when we were together, fighting leads to hot make up sex."

She sighed and ate a pancake.

Edward took her on the trail again and apparently she didn't find it again. She was close though. She didn't go far enough before she turned after the creek or something.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"What's up kid?" I said looking at her

"What is his malfunction; why is he so mean?" Bella said after Edward practically blew up at her for walking around at night again.

I sighed thinking. "Bella, Edward is a complicated man. He was out casted by every field agent after he graduated. No one wanted the new young rebel that had no guide for authority. Edward was difficult at first, but I wanted him. I wanted to train him to be as good as me, even better."

Bella was sitting listening to everything.

"After you're safe I'm retiring. I want to go to Rome. I told my love I would met her in Rome. Edward was in love once. He fell in love with someone when we were assigned to stay low and watch this criminal. He didn't listen and was caught with her. She was killed and he closed up. He's angry and moody, for all the reasons he should be. "

"Oh" she said. Her eyes were far away.

"He's like a son to me; he is truly good and right. Don't push him away so much. He'll surprise you"

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think. Liked it? Want more? **

**Review and I'll update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am dedicating this chapter to my dog because we are putting him down this coming week. : ( **

**Enjoy and review for me please.**

Oh my god, he was in love with some girl and she was killed. He must be dead inside. How do you recover from that?

"Hey Princess, were heading out to the store again, your friend cut our shopping short last time. We are leaving in ten"

Maybe he calls me princess because he can't deal with women any more. Maybe he is falling apart inside. The poor guy.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. Apparently it has been eleven minutes and I'm making us late.

"Coming" I said slinging on my coat and running to the door.

"You okay kid?" Jasper asked me

"Yep" I giggled getting in the car. Edward looked at me funny then got in and we took off.

We got to the market and went through the aisles. I was aimlessly fallowing the boys when the display caught my eye. It was a little girl on the box of cookies. She was so cute.

"Hi"

I turned to find a man. He was cute. He was talk and had a baby face. He had on a flannel shirt on and a jean jacket. His jeans had holes in them at the knees from work not the style. He smiled and tilted his head.

"Hi" I answered back.

"I'm Mike. I don't believe I have met you. I think I would remember such a pretty face."

I laughed and blushed. "I'm Bella"

"Well Bella, are you going to the fair this weekend. I would love it if you saved me a dance"

"Oh well-" I started

"She won't be able to make it." Edward said putting his hand on my waist. I looked over at him blushing.

"Oh I didn't know man, sorry. I'm Mike"

"Edward" he said pulling me closer. He leaned in and pushed my hair back from my face. "Let's go baby." He said just loud enough for Mike to hear.

We left after we got enough food to last us around a month. The cashier was a teen girl. She looked at Edward's arm around my waist and his constant need to touch me and sighed. She must be crazy if she thought this was real.

"Edward can I run to the store real fast?" I asked nicely. I fluttered my eyes and stuck out my lip. He blinked a few times and nodded. I smiled big and cheesy and took off for the clothing store. I was in the shop for ten minutes before Edward found me and glared.

"What?"

"What was that?"

"What?" I asked still confused

"The eye thing and the lip pouting, you can't get away with that"

"Oh" I blushed and laughed darkly. Yes a little evil but it worked.

"Are you done? We need to get going"

"Why?" I scrunch up my face. I don't want to be trapped in the house again.

"Bella, get what you want and let's get going. I don't feel comfortable out in the open." He whispered.

I nodded and handed him the sweater I liked. He bought it and we went in the car.

"There you are Bella." Jasper started "Where did you disappear to?"

Like he didn't know. "Bella here," Edward glared "decided to flirt with some tool named Mike"

Tool. He was nice. "You're just jealous" I said

Jasper laughed and Edward sped the entire way home. He didn't speak to me all night. The next morning I was pouring cereal when Edward came in.

"Where is Jasper" he asked getting a bowl.

"He went for a walk and then he said he was going to the shooting range. He wanted to meet us back here for dinner."

He nodded and ate his food. I changed into the new sweater I got and jeans. I was lounging on the sofa when Edward came in and flopped down next to me.

I looked over to make some remark about him when I was silenced by his eyes.

"You said you wanted to go to the fair today?" he asked

His eyes were soft and pleading. He wanted to go into town; he was very attractive when he was looking at me like that.

"I-I um, well what about Jasper?"

"I'll leave him a note"

Who is in town that he has to see so badly? I could feel myself getting upset. He can't fall for someone that fast again. How did he meet her?

"Okay" he smiled and got up handing me my coat.

We were out of the house in ten minutes and on the road to town. When we got there Edward slowly took my hand in his. I swear I looked from my hand to his face and back ten times.

"We're supposed to be married" he shrugged

Okay, that's weird. We walked around the fair for a few minutes before we ran into Jessica.

"Bella, Edward" she waved

"God help us" he mumbled and waved. I chuckled.

"Hi Jessica, how are you?"

"I'm good, you two seem all lovey-dovey." She winked at me and said she'd see me later.

After a few hours Edward found a way to casually put his arm around me and not make it as weird as the hand holding was. We ate hot dogs for lunch and when everyone was heading to the big white tent we fallowed.

People were dancing and there was a band on stage. They were singing some song I didn't know. There were tables lining the perimeter of the tent.

"Bella, come dance with me!" Jessica called I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward.

"Go" he said releasing my side from his grip. It felt weird to be without him. All day he has been attached to my side and I was not prepared to feel this, this sense of need for him.

I walked over to Jessica and danced a few dances.

"Where did you meet that man, and where can I get one?"

"Arizona. He just fell in my life one day" I said looking back at him. I caught his eye and he smiled big and goofy. I couldn't help but smile back.

The song changed and he walked over. He extended his hand to me and I took it.

"Come on Princess Bella, let's go. Jasper is more than likely going to kill me."

"No, I won't let him kill my hubby" I said and we drove back home. We talked about my furniture business on the way back and Jake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy father's day all. I will explain everything at the end. **

The next morning I woke up to shouting. Edward and Jasper were yelling at each other downstairs. I started to creep down the stairs to hear them better.

"Are you insane?" Jasper yelled

"Back off old man" Edward was trying to hold his temper back.

"This is going to end now" Jasper threatened.

"The hell it is" Edward said. I slipped on a step and fell on my butt on the last step. The boys turned to me shocked I snuck up on them. "Let's go princess" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Where are you going?" Jasper yelled to us

"The bunker" and the door slammed shut I was being pulled along until we reached the woods entrance.

"Go, take me to the bunker" he said forcefully

Great, the good day of yesterday is gone and mean Edward is back.

Even though I was still in my pajamas I took us through and turned at the red berry bush. We got over the log, and walked by the stream. I turned off the stream and was pulled backwards.

"NO, that's the wrong way!" Edward thundered. "Can't you get this right? How many times have we done this now?"

I wanted to cry at the way he was yelling at me but I took a different approach. "Don't yell at me!"

"Well you need to learn this, it shouldn't take this long!"

"To bad! Stop being an ass!"

We were inching forward with each lash out; we were standing toe to toe now.

"I can't handle you" Edward moaned out in frustration. I opened my mouth to say something smart back when everything changed. Edward's hands were no longer pulling at his hair but at mine. His face wasn't angry anymore; he had it pressed to mine. And his lips were not shouting at me anymore they were kissing me.

Edward pulled me closer. My hands were on his chest and I was ready to push him away. But for some reason I couldn't. I was kissing him back in no time. My hands wound around his neck. I couldn't breathe, I was going to pull away but he beat me to it. He pulled away and rested his head on mine. We were forehead to forehead panting in the woods when he opened his eyes.

"Bella," he said stroking my hair. I opened my eyes and saw his big green happy eyes. "I can't stay away from you anymore."

"Edward,"

"No, I'm not done" he said kissing me quickly to shut me up. "This is breaking all the rules and if someone found out I would be pulled off the case and put on desk duty for years. I could even get fired." He took a deep breath "But I can't hide myself from you, I'm falling for you Bella." He said and waited for my response.

I took a deep breathe feeling so overwhelmed. "Edward" I said carefully. He looked panic stricken and he was detangling himself from me. The feeling of loss quickly washed over me as he took a step back. I didn't know what I was feeling anymore but I knew being away from his embrace wasn't what I wanted.

I took a step towards him and took his arms putting them on my sides. I moved forward more into him and he encircled me in his arms as I let my hands run up his chest to his neck. He looked so hopeful.

"I don't know what I'm feeling yet, but I know this" I paused so he'd get I meant us "Feels right".

I pushed up on my toes and kissed his lips. He was more than anything I thought I could have. I felt like I was coming alive again. He was kissing me back slowly, letting it build.

"Come on princess, let's go back home" he sighed pulling away.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" I pouted. I thought we had just moved passed that.

He smiled and shook his head "it's not negative; it's the only thing close to a term of endearment I can say."

Really, I never thought of it as positive.

"When I call you princess I mean you make me smile, you are always on my mind, or that I really wish I could kiss you and be with you but I can't. It's the only way we can be together without raising suspicion in the real world."

He smiled and put out his hand. I took it without hesitation. We fit together more than I could imagine. We walked back talking about him, since I know nothing about him.

Edward's full name is Edward Anthony Cullen. He lives in Washington DC now but grew up in Vermont. His mom was fantastic. Esme Cullen was a single mother raising Edward as a bank teller. She was in a bank robbery turned bad when Edward was fourteen. Edward lost his only parent that day. He lived in foster care until his eighteenth birthday and then left that night. He worked from the moment he entered foster care till he got out, making enough money to move to DC and apply for work. He always knew he wanted to be in law enforcement after his mom died. When he found the FBI building he was only hoping to get a job application for desk work or something low on the ladder. But when the FBI saw he had no family and was ready to change his life they trained him to be an agent. He worked his way through the program so fast that CIA wanted him but he stayed with the FBI. When he graduated he was the youngest member and no one wanted to work with him.

Jasper walked in the door one day and changed everything. He took Edward under his wing and made him the man he is today. Now everyone wants him and wants to work with him. Jasper is the best. They tell stories about him at the office all day, that is how amazing he is. Jasper trained him to be the best and someday when Edward is ready to retire he will do the same.

"Jasper told me about a time when you first started working with him and-"

"I know, but I wasn't in love with her. Her name was Maria Martin, she was the sister of the gang banger we were after. She was pretty but I was never really attracted to her. I know it was bad but I was using her to get to her brothers gang. When he found out he killed her for the treachery and was going to kill me when Jasper took him out."

I stopped in my tracks and he stopped too since we were holding hands.

"You aren't…" I didn't know how to word this. I couldn't take if this was all him using me.

"Bella," he understood and took me in his arms "What could I get out of this? Jake is gone and the only thing I am supposed to do is keep you safe. I can't help the fact I am in love with you."

I was blown away because before he said he was falling for me now he's in love with me. I was freaking out.

Edward tilted in and pressed his lips softly to my lips. The kiss was sweat and innocent. He was pulling away when I changed my mind. I locked his head were it was with my hands in his hair and pushed my tongue in his mouth. We were fighting for dominance. He finally won and dove into my mouth. We were panting and gasping and pulling in no time. I thought that is when he would pull away. I was prepared for him to pull away but he surprised me. He picked me up locking me between him and a tree trunk. After a few more minutes he finally did pull away breathing into my neck.

"Bella" he panted out into the crook of my neck. "You are going to be the death of me"

I giggled and after a few minute of calming down in each other's arms we headed back.

**okay yes it did take forever to update, but I do have a good reason. If anyone really cares I fell and broke myself. I went out after we put my dog down with some friends and I don't even remember what happened but I woke the next morning in tears and so much pain I couldn't move. I think I may be as bad as Bella is. I'm on some pain killers so all will be fine soon. **

**Review for the next chapter please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all my reviews. They brighten my day. Keep it up.**

* * *

Jasper was making lunch and I helped out when we got back from the bunker.

"How'd you do kid?" Jasper asked

"I still can't find that bunker. Edward is going to kill me the next time I screw up again." I said to ease us into the house life; I mean we are supposed to hate one another.

"Keep your chin up Bella, you'll get it."

"Maybe" I sighed "But I don't want to ever have to use it" I said seriously. If I had to use it, it meant Jasper and Edward were dead. My chest clenched at the thought.

The next day went by uneventful. By bed time I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. By two I slowly pulled open my door and creep to the bathroom. When I was done I was going to my room when I saw a light from Edward's door. I couldn't decide if I should go in or not. I looked from my room to Edward's several times.

I slowly walked to the door and turned the knob. Edward was sitting on his bed reading. He looked up and smiled at me.

"What are you doing up" he asked

"I couldn't sleep" I said and walked in shutting the door again. He put down the book and scooted over in the bed. I smiled and skipped to him. I was such a girl.

I got in bed and he instantly had his hands wrapped around me. I snuggled into his side and placed my head in the nook of his neck. I was breathing him in and enjoying being with him. I heard his soft snoring and it lulled me to sleep.

I woke up to light in my eyes. I blinked against it. I don't have a window so I don't wake up when the sun shines in, But Edward does have a window. I opened my eyes to see nothing but his blue cottoned chest. He was clutching me to him so tightly I couldn't move. I tried to wiggle out of the embrace just a little so I could see his face. The movement only made him hold on tighter. I gave up and fell back asleep.

"Bella…Wake up honey" I blinked and there he was in all his glory. His bead head hair everywhere and his brown eyes smiling at me. "Time to get up, Jasper is downstairs."

"Morning" I said and started to roll out of bed.

"Hey" he said quietly. I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Good morning" he said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and pulled away. When I was safely in my room I changed and thanked who ever let that go well, because I know that could have been so much worse.

Jasper was grumpy when I went down stairs. He was sitting in the kitchen eating toast while glaring at Edward pouring coffee. "Morning"

Jasper looked over and grunted and Edward didn't even turn to me. I got cereal and took a seat next to grumpy pants.

"Bella, didn't you have a boyfriend back home before you came here?" Jasper asked, he was glaring at Edward. Edward looked at me for an answer.

"No, I was dating someone a week before the incident." I saw Edward furrow his brow; he didn't know.

"Why did you break up?" GOD JASPER! He was going to end something before it started.

"He broke up with me" I said truthfully. Edward choked on his coffee and left the room.

"Why do you ask Jasper" I said after watching Edward leave.

"No reason hon, no reason."

After Jasper left the kitchen I bolted up the stairs to the rooms. Edward's room was empty. I looked down the hall, the bathroom was empty too. I was so mad at Jasper for bringing things up that don't matter. I flung my door open and stomped in. I was going to turn and slam my door when it shut.

"Edward" I fell backwards on the bed "Jesus you scared me"

He locked the door and walked over to the bed. "What's going on?"

"Come here" I said pulling at his shirt to bring him to me. He crawled on the bed next to me; his arm automatically wrapped me up tightly.

"Well?" he sighed

"I went out with a man for three dates. He ended it and then everything happened"

"It can't be that simple." He said cupping my face.

"It really was though" I inched forward. "His name was Eric-"

"Eric" Edward puffed. I smiled and let him have his moment.

"Yes, Eric and I met him through Jake. We went to dinner on our first date. He was nice and I thought he was cute. I shook his hand at the end of the night and a week later he called and asked me out again. We went to a basketball game at the college he worked at."

"I don't like him" Edward grumbled.

"Be nice" I said brushing my lips on his. He kissed me softly. "On our third date he took me to a garden restaurant. We kissed at the end of the night and decided to end it. There was no spark or fire; it was like kissing a cousin."

Edward smiled and pecked me quickly before hopping off the bed. "Let's go princess"

"Hey" I whined, he turned and looked at me cocking his head. "We're alone, no princess"

"Get your butt up here you big baby" he pulled me up to him. "I love you"

I smiled and hugged him. I knew I liked him but I can't tell him I love him if I don't.

A week went by and I found myself in the same position. I was in my room on the bed snuggled to Edward. Jasper was asleep in his room; it was two in the morning.

"Are you tired baby?" Edward asked stroking my head.

I shook my head and yawned.

Edward chuckled "You seem tired." We sat quietly for a while.

"You know, your hair has grown" he said playing with my hair. It has grown to a little past my shoulders now. He was pulling my brown hair here and there. I think he had a hair fetish. He loved touching it and playing with it.

"It has been a few months"

"Only three months, baby" Edward said and stroked my cheek.

"Three months that have changed my life forever" I said smiling.

"I love you" he said and kissed me. "Good night"

"Night" I felt horrible I didn't say it back. I knew I was there but I was afraid. I was afraid that this, us would go away. I was afraid it would end after I admitted I loved him too. How could I not love him, I trusted him with my life.

**Okay folks review if you'd like more. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the review. i am going on vacation tomorrow into next week so the next update will be during the week...like monday or something. have a save and fun 4th of july and party hard for me.**

I woke up first the next morning. I watched him sleep for fifteen minutes before he woke up.

"Let's go to the Bunker today" he said rolling over to kiss me good morning.

"Okay, I think I can get to it by myself now"

"Can you?" Edward laughed.

"We'll see" I said and kissed him. I hopped out of bed and dug through my closet for something warm to wear. Edward came out of bed and snuck up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. I turned around in his arms. I pressed up on my toes and kissed him. I was getting carried away when a knock sounded on the door.

"Bella, are you awake? I'm just going to wake Edward up. We need to head out to the store"

"crap" Edward whispered

"Yeah Jasper" I yelled pushing Edward down. I ran to the door and cracked it. "Jasper?" I asked

He turned from Edward's door. "What's up?"

"I need, umm…women products. Can we get them at the store today?"

"Oh" his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Um, maybe we can get some when were out…" he mumbled. He looked so uncomfortable. Jasper scratched his head and left down the stairs. I took a deep breath as Jasper turned on the TV. Edward ran out of the room pecking me on the cheek as he went.

"You're amazing" he smiled

After breakfast we all got in the car. I got out of the car and walked up to the store. Edward placed his hand on my waist like always. Jasper pushed the cart in front of us. Edward would sneak in a kiss every few minutes when Jasper would turn the corner or be in the next aisle.

"Hey Bella, Edward." Mike smiled.

"Hi Mike" Edward smiled. Edward was much nicer now that he knew I was his…for real.

"Edward I've been meaning to get ahold of you, I know you aren't working and I don't know your financial situation but I have a job for you if you're interested." Edward smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks man, that is nice. I actually ran a big corporation in Arizona for a few years and I was able to pocket quiet a lot of money when it went south."

"Good for you, that's great now you can be a stay at home dad" Mike smiled and left.

After we finished food shopping I had to run in the pharmacy to pick up a box of tampons and pads. I got both to freak Jasper out.

"Bella!" Jessica called as I was heading to the register.

"Oh, still not pregnant" she pouted when she saw my purchases. "Don't give up" she sang and left.

I paid and left. Edward came up to me as I walked out of the store.

"Why does everyone think I should be pregnant?" I asked

"Remember, I told Jessica we were getting pregnant and that is why she wasn't allowed to come to the house." Right I remember.

On the way back Jasper pulled out a bag and dug around.

"Bella I bought you something" Jasper smiled back at me in the back seat. He handed me a chocolate bar and a bubble bath mix.

"Aw, Jasper that's so sweet. Thank you"

I cracked open the bar and ate a piece. Chocolate was always my down falling.

After we put all the food away I told Edward that we are going to the bunker. I knew I could do it this time. Edward has taken me there three times in the last week. We spent most of the time making out like teenagers but I wouldn't complain ever. I couldn't get enough of him.

We shared my chocolate as we walked to the bunker. We made it to the log and he climbed up helping me up and jumped down putting his hands up for me. We were working together amazingly. We reached the stream and walked until the bush with the red berries. I turned and we made it to the bunker.

"You did it! I'm so proud" he swooped me up in his embrace.

"I told you I could" I smiled gazing in his eyes. I could live in his arms happily forever.

"I love you" he said and pressed his lips to mine. He was deepening the kiss when I pulled away. He looked up shocked; I was never the one to stop our activity.

"I love you" I smiled. He beamed and pressed his lips to mine so hard but it felt amazing. It was freeing. I loved him and now he knows. I love him.

"You don't know how happy I'm right now" he breathed out hard.

"I think I know" I said feeling just as happy.

**okay super short...guess i'm all ready on vacation mode, but you got the i love you out of Bella and it made edward happy. again have fun over 4th of july but stay safe :) **

**Review and maybe i can try and get the update sooner than monday the 9th. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally right? I know you all want to strangle me for making you wait for over a week. (I know I would) I promise to make it in a chapter a week from now on. I have about five chapters left and an epilog. I have some more stories in the works but I just am not pleased with them enough to give them to you all, I'll do some tweaking and hopefully you all will be receiving a new chapter for FOF and a new story. Enjoy…Review!**

"Hey Bella, I got a call from the District Attorney for the case, he wants to meet with you." Jasper said nonchalantly as I walked in the living room.

What…I have to meet with someone? Is that safe?

"Well, you'll be video chatting" He said flipping through the channels on the television.

"Okay" I squeaked. He looked back at me and frowned.

"Don't worry, you will be safe. You just have to detail what happened so we can move forward with the trial."

I nod and sit down. "When?" I breathe.

"Eh, after dinner" he said settling on Family Guy to watch.

My head was spinning and my stomach felt off. I was petrified as all the memories came flooding back. I was so far doing a good job in pushing it all out until now.

Dinner came to fast and I found myself sitting in front of a small lap top Jasper produced for me out of nowhere. He set it all up and both Edward and Jasper were sitting in the room as I waited for the screen on the other end to light up.

Suddenly "Hello, Ms. Swan" a male voice said and the man on the screen distractedly pushed papers around and flipped through files on the desk in front of him. "I'm Mr. Clearwater"

"Hi" I breathed and he looked up and raised a graying eyebrow

"Alright, tell me about the morning of the incident and what happened after."

I took a deep breath and looked down. "I was going to work. Like any other day to Jake and my antique shop. When I pushed the door open there was a man in all black holding a gun to Jake's head while he pleaded for his life…" I went on to tell him about everything that has happened in this short amount of time that has lapsed since the shooting. He 'hum' and nodded as I spilled my guts out. I cried when I finally shut the computer.

"Bella?" Jasper and Edward said as I slowly got out of my chair and walked upstairs. The boys left me alone for the rest of the night, even Edward didn't come to sleep with me at night. In the morning I decided to push my gloomy and depressing mood away because I really didn't want to spend a night alone again.

The next three days we spent at the shooting range. I was getting good. Even Jasper was impressed. Edward told me he felt safer now that I know how to shoot the gun safely and he's confident I can do it. We spent the next two days at the house. Edward wasn't feeling well. He even wouldn't let me kiss him or sleep in his bed. I was pissed, but Edward knows best….eye roll. Jasper took me into town and left Edward home so we could pick up some cold flu medication for Edward. After another two days of cold medicine and sleeping alone… Edward was feeling better.

"Go to sleep love" Edward yawned the first night we were back together. I was kissing my way around his neck and face.

"No, I missed you" I said perfectly awake. I kissed him hard and long. I could feel him breaking. He was giving up to me as I shimmed my way on top of him. He didn't like me in this position. He always turned us over to trap me under him but this time he didn't.

Edward started to pull his shirt off. I let him break apart for him to remove his shirt completely. I just couldn't get enough of him. He was gorgeous. I sat back and put my arms on the hem of my shirt.

"No" he breathed. I stilled on him. He didn't want me? What's wrong?

I pulled my top up a little. It passed my belly button when his hands came out and stilled me.

"No Bella, I don't want to pressure you. We need to go slow, like snail slow. I love you, but if we were to get into this; Jasper would definitely find out." He kissed me and pushed down my shirt. "I love you" he whispered as he pulled me down to sleep next to him.

"I love you too" I mumbled and fell asleep felling inadequate.

"Bella, can you come here?" Jasper called from the kitchen. He sounded anxious. I was in the living room watching the Tyra show. Edward was outside working out. I sluggishly got up and walked to the door.

"What's up J-" I gasped running over to him "Jasper are you okay?"

Jasper was bleeding profusely in his hand.

"I was cutting the potatoes for dinner when I slipped." He winced and put more pressure on the wound.

"Jasper we need to get you to a hospital. You need stitches" I said pulling at my hair. God I hate blood.

"Sit down" I ordered and shut off the stove. "I'll go get Edward" I ran to the door.

Edward was punching a bag tie to a tree. I ran half way out to him. "Edward!" I yelled.

He turned with a smile on him face until he saw mine. His face fell and he looked around the yard for something. Then it clicked, he thought someone was after me.

"Edward its Jasper" I said running in the house. Edward fallowed close behind me and stopped in the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asked after seeing all the blood

"I'm fine, she's just freaking out" Jasper said

"Come on" Edward helped Jasper up we got to the car and loaded Jasper in the seat. We drove faster than normal. We drove to the town hospital. It was a small building next to the police station and the post office.

"Hi Bella, Edward, Jasper what happened?" a nurse said as we entered. God this town knows too much.

"I think we need stitches. He had an accident cutting food for dinner." Edward said

"I'm fine" Jasper said under his breath. I could tell he didn't like being taken care of.

"Jasper, come on back, Dr. Stole is in today" she said

"Thank you" I said. Edward and I took a seat in the waiting chairs.

"You scared the shit out of me" Edward whispered in my ear. "I thought someone was there, something happened to you. I was so afraid"

I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "I'm not going anywhere"

"I didn't even have my gun on me when you ran out, if someone was there…" he took a deep breath "I wouldn't be able to protect you" he looked so hurt and ashamed.

"Hey, look at me" I said picking up his chin. "Nothing happened, I'm fine." I kissed his cheek and snuggled in his side.

They had Jasper for an hour. They gave him pain medication and ten stitches. He was tired by the time we got him home. Edward helped him up stairs and I cleaned the kitchen.

"He's out" Edward whispered from the doorway. He was letting this eat him up and I couldn't take it.

"Listen, if you are going to be Mr. Sulking man all night then you can sleep in your room tonight. I am fine. Nothing happened to me, you can't carry your gun everywhere."

"I'm sorry, I just can't lose you too" he said walking over to me. He rested his head on mine and breathed in deep. "Losing my mom, the only person I had, it took a lot out of me. I was lost a long time until I found you. You changed me forever, please understand."

"I get it" I said. We walked up to my room for bed. I did get it. I lost my parents in a boating accident when I was twenty-two. I was alone after they died. Edward rescued me every day, he just didn't know it.

**Yay, it's longer than usual…I thought you all deserved it for waiting so patiently for a week. **

**Review and I'll update this weekend**

**Vampirebabydoll**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews and what-not. You're all fabulous. **

The next morning Jasper and Edward were up drinking coffee in the kitchen. I smiled good morning and made eggs. We sat around talking about the Tyra show that would be on today.

"Before the show, Edward and I are taking the trail to the bunker." I said to Jasper

"Still can't get it down?" he asked me. "Don't kill the girl" Jasper said to Edward.

"I think I can get it this time" I said, Edward looked at me funny.

I got dressed and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"What's up" Edward asked as we headed for the woods.

"Come on Mr. I have something for you"

We walked in relative silence until the bunker. We went in and I set out the blanket.

"Are we having a picnic?" Edward laughed when he saw me sitting on the blanket.

"No, come here"

He sat down next to me and waited for me to speak. I was so nervous.

"I love you" I said and kissed him once.

"I love you too" he said confused wrapping me in his arms.

His eyes were burning with love and curiosity. I pressed a soft kiss to him and waited for his response. His lips moved over mine hungrily, but he was still holding back. My arms coiled around his neck and held him tightly to me, fingers clutching his soft hair at the nape.

I started to undress him slowly. My hands trailed down to his collar. He had a three button shirt on so I slowly undid them and started to yank the shirt over his head.

After I got his shirt off he pulled away. "What are you doing?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

I unbuttoned my top as he sat there not knowing what to do or say. I made quick work of my pants. I sat there in a bra and my pants waiting for him to do something.

"You really are going to be the death of me one day" he said. His hands reached for me and pulled me to him. Our bodies crashing together as we fell flat on the ground. He kissed me hard, lips never leaving me.

His pants eventually were lost and we stayed wrapped in each other for longer than I can remember. We missed the Tyra show but made it back in time for dinner. I made lasagna for dinner that night. Jasper was asleep by nine; Edward was all over me by ten.

"Hey Bella tell your boyfriend to get his ass down here!" Jasper yelled as I was coming down the stairs. I froze on the steps and stared at the wood step in front of me.

How did he know? Oh gosh, he's going to kill Edward.

Jasper came around the corner and smirked at me. "You two thought you were slick. I knew"

"Um…I, Jasper we're adults. You can't be mad at him for this"

"Calm down I'm not going to ream him, you are good for him, I can tell…" he sighed "But we're getting company"

"Company?" what does he mean?

"Please go get Romeo"

I jogged back up the stairs and opened the door to my room. Edward was just waking up when I opened the door. He smiled and opened his arms for me. I walked over to him leaving the door open.

"Babe, the door" he said as I walked over to him and jumped on the bed over him.

"He already knows. He said we aren't slick. He wants you downstairs." I kissed him "Apparently we are having company"

"COMPANY!" he pushed me off him and ran down the stairs. I got up and went after him to find out what was going on.

The hell if I'm getting left out!

"Jasper, what's up" Edward asked running in the room.

"We have a problem."

"Okay" Edward said

I sat down next to Edward on the sofa and he wrapped his arms around me. Jasper frowned and continued.

"The agency is sending Addams and Bentley"

"Not Bentley" Edward moaned. Jasper laughed

"Who's Bentley?" I asked

"Irina Bentley is your Romeo's worst nightmare" Jasper laughed. "She hates him and finds every way possible to annoy and hurt him."

"Why?" I asked stunned.

"She just is like that-" Edward started when Jasper jumped in

"Because you blew her off when she asked you out"

"What, I have to have stalker, non-ex-girlfriend live here!" I cried.

"Bella calm down, they will be here a week and that is it." Jasper smiled at me. Edward kissed my head and got up to get dressed. I made breakfast for us and we sat around talking about what was going to be happening for when our guests arrive.

Addams and Bentley are coming in two days. I was sleeping in my room with Bentley sleeping on a cot in my room. Jasper and Edward were sleeping in Edward's room and Addams was sleeping in Jasper's room. Edward and I were NOT together, not even friends if possible when they come.

THIS WEEK IS GOING TO SUCK!

I spent all day after we spoke about our guests in Edward's arms and kissing away my sorrows. I was dreading not being able to love Edward like I was these last few weeks.

"Baby, we should get to bed" Edward whispered in my ear. I was half asleep on him.

"Umm" I nodded slightly. He chuckled and lifted me up. He carried me to the room and covered me up.

"Night Gorgeous" he said in my ear.

"Night love" I said rolling over.

**Oh just wait till the house gets its guests. It should be fun. **

**Review for more!**


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up I was alone again. I hated not having his arms around me when I wake up. I threw on a sweater and jeans making my way down stairs. I heard voices as I descended the stairs. People were in the kitchen talking. I felt my heart drop thinking Addams and Bentley came early.

"Go get her" one voice said to the other.

I was frozen on the stairs. Was someone in the house? Did they find us and now they were going to kill me?

The last thought I had before the figure turned the corner was, where was Edward and Jasper?

Jasper turned the corner fallowed by three men in FBI jackets.

"Bella you okay?" Jasper asked as they spotted me frozen on the stairs.

"Who are they?" I asked still panicked.

"Addams and Bentley were put on a different case, the agency sent them." Jasper explained

I walked down the stairs and passed the three men looking at me. I got coffee and a bagel out for myself. I was still shaken up.

"Ms. Swan I'm Agent-"

"Stop" I said putting up my hand and cutting him off. All three men stared at me and Jasper chuckled. "In this house we go by first names. I will not call you agent whatever and you will not call me Ms. Swan. If you have a problem with that, then get out"

Edward came in on the last part of my rant. He gapped at me and looked worriedly over to the men.

The fat man looked Greek, he laughed. "I'm Mark. Finally someone with backbone" he sat down on the counter.

The skinny man was black and had died jet black hair; he rolled his eyes "Tyler"

The man with the Russian accent glared at me. "Boris"

I shook my head at him and looked at the other two, I could tell Boris and I would not be getting along. "I'm Bella" I threw my garbage away and left the room. The three men started to fallow when I turned to them.

They all looked at me funny then off into space. What the hell? I walked to the sofa and turned on the TV. They all lined one wall. What now I have groupies?

Jasper came in and sat on the sofa next to me and Edward sat in a chair across the room. I hated the distance between us but I knew it had to be there.

We were watching the news for an hour before Mark came and sat down on the other side of me. Quickly after Mark sat down Tyler took the seat next to Jasper.

I looked back at Boris, he glared and turned his head.

"Boris" I said. He looked at me "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"BELLA" Jasper and Edward whisper yelled at me.

"You are the one using up five government agents and the best safe house there is. You are the one who is acting like a spoiled rich princess that gets whatever she wants. Three of our agents already died for you and this is how you respect them?" Boris was fuming

I looked down at my lap so my tears wouldn't show but I know they heard it in my voice. "I am sorry that people had to die for my life. If I could take it back I would have died with Jake. I'm sorry for the three men, but I can't live in a house being called Ms. Swan 24/7 and calling everyone Agent. It's too much, I need connection to stay sane." I ran from the room up to my room. I slammed the door and flung on my bed. I was crying into my pillow when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella" the voice said "Can I come in"

"Can we come in" Edward said

I mumble yes and Tyler and Edward came in.

"Bella, Boris is very old school" Tyler started

"He's an ass" Edward said. I laughed into my pillow, still hiding.

"Bella, as true as Edward is, Boris lost his partner in the shootout when you were getting in the SUV. The other agents did as they were trained, they took you away to safety, but the man was Boris's partner for 15 years. They were like brothers"

"So what now" I asked sitting up wiping my eyes. Edward smiled at me and winked. He was just out of Tyler's vision.

"Now," Edward started "Boris is getting chewed out by Jasper and Mark. They all went through training together. Boris and Jasper go way back, and Jasper was pissed he made you cry." I could tell how much Edward was pissed to. "Boris is going to end up apologizing and then you need to accept his apology."

"Bella, Boris is rough around the edges but getting inside he is the nicest man." Tyler said. I nodded and got up.

"Okay…I'll try." We went down stairs and to the living room. Jasper was red and tense. Mark was just tense. Boris was standing with his arms crossed.

"Hey Jasper, can we go to the shooting range" I asked. Jasper looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, good idea. Get out all this pent up frustration for hitting someone" he said grabbing his coat.

The three men fallowed me as I took the way to the shooting range. Edward and Jasper were ahead of me. When we got there Jasper passed out the ear muff-things and Edward handed me a gun.

"What are you doing?" Mark, Tyler and Boris panicked as they saw the gun in my hands.

"She knows how to shoot better than you do Mark" Jasper laughed

"Oh really, go for it little lady"

"Is that a challenge?" I asked

Mark and Tyler laughed and nodded. I help set up the targets around the field. Edward helped me set the things up, "We need to talk later" he said sounding hurt. I looked at him panicked that something was wrong.

After the targets were up and all five man and I were safely behind the line Mark told me to go for it. I took down all eight targets using nine bullets.

"Damn girl, why we even protecting you" Tyler said.

After the targets were all set up again everyone was getting out their anger and frustration. We spent all day at the range. When we got home I made ham, casserole, and fresh bread as a piece offering. The boys loved it as usual. Boris ate it but never said a word.

I went up to bed at nine. The boys made their sleeping arrangements during dinner. Jasper and Edward were in Edward's room and the three new comers were bunking up in Jaspers room.

When I got in my room there was a note on the bed. I picked it up and turned it over.

'Bella you are in a lot of trouble. I am furious at you. How could you say you wish you could have died with Jake? Jasper is mad too. We love you. I love you, is our time together that easy to give up? I thought we discussed how important you are to me. Just having to say that kills me. I love you forever, Edward.'

Great now I'm pissing Edward off. I opened my door and closed it. I walked to Edward's room and went in shutting the door behind me. Jasper looked up from his cot and frowned.

"You are supposed to be keeping quiet about your relationship" he whispered

"I am, after this I will not come in here. I just need to set something straight."

Edward came in and shut the door.

"Did you get my note?" he asked crossing his arms.

I nodded and fought the tears back. "I'm sorry" I crocked.

Edward let out a breath and hugged me. "I didn't want to make you cry" he said and I hugged him back.

"I love you and I would never trade us for anything. But I wish the others didn't have to die for me. What I said was stupid and I can never go back in time and change it. I just wish they all were still alive."

"I know. Hearing you wish yourself dead just killed me though. Please don't ever say things like that again."

"Okay" we kissed quickly and I was about to leave when I ran up to Jasper and hugged him.

"Thank you Jasper. I love you." I said

"No problem sweetie." He hugged me back. I left and made it to my room without anyone seeing.

**review for more...**


	13. Chapter 13

**thanks for the reviews. i totally forgot last night to update. i was watching the olympics :) there should only be about two more chapters and an epi...enjoy.**

The next morning I went to the kitchen to find Mark making breakfast. I was surprised to say the least. I was the designated cook around here.

"Morning Bella" Mark said. Jasper and Boris were at the table. They both looked up and nodded morning to me. I smiled and sat down with my coffee waiting for breakfast. Tyler came down a few minutes later and sat in the chair next to me. He swung his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"What?" I asked feeling uncomfortable. He shrugged and continued drinking his coffee. When Edward came in he frowned at the arm around me. He was grumpy all day. I couldn't understand why until later that night. Edward snuck into my room and immediately wrapped me up.

"I miss you so much" he said into my neck.

"I miss you too." I really did. I missed being with him all day.

"I really don't like Tyler anymore" he grumbled before he started kissing me.

"Why?" I asked between kisses.

He pulled away and glared at the floor.

"What?" I asked pulling his head up to me. His big green eyes were angry.

"He likes you."

I didn't get it. He likes me…he likes me…he _likes_ me.

"Oh"

"Yeah and he told Mark. Mark thinks your kids will be adorable." He pouted "I wanted to rip him apart."

"Baby, you know how I feel. You know I love you" I smiled and pushed up on my toes to make my point.

"Hey beautiful" Tyler said coming in the living room the next morning.

I didn't look up, I completely ignored him. Edward was sitting on the sofa with Jasper and I was on the single chair. Tyler shrugged and sat down.

Boris came in and Tyler didn't say anything for the rest of the day. Apparently Boris went off on him because it is against the rules to even think about liking me and Boris didn't find it funny when Tyler said he liked me. Edward was pleased that he got yelled at. Such a pot calling the kettle black...so Edward, rules never apply to him...of course.

The next morning Jasper said we needed to go into town to pick up food. Boris was not pleased.

"Come on Boris, " Jasper said "she is safe with us and the towns people are nice and really like her. We already have a cover story and the entire town believes it."

"What is it?" Boris asked.

"Bella is my daughter, and Edward is married to her for like three years now"

"Why doesn't she just stay home and you go out now that we're here."

"Because the town thinks I'm feeble or something." Jasper crossed his arms and glared at me. I smiled and blew a kiss to him.

"Boris" I said. He looked over and raised an eyebrow. "I'll be safe and I'm fine, especially with all of us going."

He scrunch up his face and told everyone to get ready to go. I ran upstairs and got dressed.

When we were driving to the town Jasper came up with a cover story for why we had three visitors. Edwards two fathers, Boris and Mark, came to town and his brother Tyler. Both are adopted obviously because the fathers are gay. Boris and Mark were not happy but couldn't think of anything else. Tyler thought it was hilarious.

When we all stepped out of the car it was like the first day again, everyone was staring. Edward and I held hands like nothing was knew and we were totally cool, because we were. Boris and Mark walked together but didn't touch.

"Bella, Jasper, Edward" Lindy the store clerk welcomed us "Oh who are you friends?" she asked and I swear everyone stopped to listen.

Edward smiled "This is my family Lindy; my dad's Mark and Boris and my brother Tyler. They came up to spend some time with us." Edward squeezed me tight. I smiled and nodded.

"That's great, it's nice to meet you boys" she said.

We walked around and got everything we needed.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled

I turned and so did all the boy except Jasper. He hated her.

"Hi Jessica"

"Are congratulations in order?" she asked excited

I knew what she was talking about. "No. not yet" I said patting Edward's back.

"Uhrg. Come on Edward, I want to throw a baby shower."

Mark and Boris looked at us. When we were away from everyone Boris watched us suspiciously. I let go of Edward's hand and Edward played it cool walking off to help Tyler and Jasper load the car. I got in the car next to Mark.

Boris watched me closely all night after that. He's such a prick.

**Review please...**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I wanted to walk around the house, get some fresh air; so around six in the morning I changed into some warm clothing and left. I walked the path to the bunker and back. The walk to the bunker is about twenty minutes at a normal pace. I was feeling sluggish and my walk took around forty minutes.

I was thinking about all that has happened to me in the past so many months. I watched my best friend die. I was almost killed…several times. I meet Jasper and Edward. I fell in love.

I approached the corner before the trees and the house property meet. I noticed everyone around the house yelling at each other and looking for something. They seemed exasperated and at a loss.

"Hey guys what's wrong" I said stepping out of the trees. All five heads whipped to the sound of my voice. Angry faces formed on three of them. Edward, Boris, and Mark were pissed off. Tyler and Jasper looked relieved.

"Where the hell were you?" Edward yelled at me.

My mouth fell open in shock, he really never go this mad before. "I-I"

"Well princess?" Boris asked crossing his arms.

That stunk. I wanted to cry but I was so mad. I turned around and started walking back to the bunker.

"Bella!" Edward, Mark, Tyler, and Boris yelled. I ignored them. I continued to walk off. Screw them.

Jasper ran up beside me and walked at my pace.

"You know Edward was just scared right, I was too." Jasper said looking at the ground. He seemed shy.

I huffed and kept walking.

"Bella, understand that our only reason to be here is to keep you safe. When Mark set off the fire alarm this morning and you didn't come running we went up and checked on you. We all panicked, you weren't anywhere." He took and a deep breath and continued "Not to make this about work but how would it look when we call the office and tell them five of the best agents couldn't keep one girl safe, we lost her."

I looked up into his sad, old eyes. I felt childish and horrible for how I acted now.

"I'm sorry Jasper" I mumbled thought the tears. Jasper stopped in his tracks and pulled me to him. I curled in him and sobbed, overwhelmed.

What is wrong with me?

"Don't cry. I hate to admit this but you are special. I see you as a part of this family Edward and I have."

He was so sincere. The honesty in his eyes made me feel safe and warm.

"Thank you Jasper. I love you too" I said.

We walked back to the house after our heart to heart. When we arrived back at the house no one was in sight. I walked up and in the door. Jasper flopped on the couch as I went to my room and changed out of the clothing I had on into pajamas. I headed down to the kitchen and found Edward and Tyler talking with Mark. They all stopped as I came in.

"Talking about me?" I asked as I went to the frigged. I didn't give time to answer as I left and went to my room for the day. I was bored but the hell if I was going out there and facing them. At dinner Jasper brought me a plate when I didn't come down.

Around two in the morning Edward came in my room. He crawled in bed and shook me awake.

"What?" I asked. His arms curled around me, holding me tight.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was so scared…I thought someone got to you right under my nose" his arms somehow got tighter to the point where I could hardly breathe. I kissed him softly and apologized too. We made up and fell back asleep around four.

"Edward, get your ass up now" Jasper hissed pulling him out of bed. I was shaken awake by them tussling the bed and covers.

"What's going on?"

"Boris is having a mandatory meeting before he goes." Jasper said yanking him away from me.

"Me too?" I asked softly. Jasper looked at me and frowned.

"No"

After an hour and a half Mark and Tyler came up to say goodbye. Boris wished me luck as he left. He had this small glint in his eyes. I couldn't make it out but it unnerved me. Boris was always my least favorite house guest but he never made me feel like this. I feel like he is irritated by me.

The week was up. They were leaving and Edward and I could finally be us again. I was so happy. The second the car was gone I hugged Edward hard and didn't let him go all day.

**I know it's short and late but Review. I promise the next chapter is worth it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter. Just the epilog left. Enjoy.**

The next day was normal in the morning. Jasper was watching TV while Edward and I snuggled and talked in the kitchen. Edward told me to head out side and he would meet me there in two seconds. He was going to tell Jasper we were heading to the bunker.

I stepped outside and stood by the edge of the forest. I was waiting for a while when I finally got annoyed and started heading back to the house. I opened the door to see Jasper on the floor. I ran inside to him. His eyes were closed and a pool of dark blood was around him.

"Jasper" I cried out "Jasper wake up" I tapped him and his head rolled to reveal a gunshot to the back of his head. I gasped and staggered back.

Oh god. Oh no. This was it.

Panic rose in my chest. I felt like vomiting. Hot tears pricked at my eyes.

I jumped up when I heard another shot ring out. It was from the kitchen. Then two more rang out. I ran for the door, catching a glimpse in the kitchen as I went. Edward was standing in the kitchen holding his gun as two men held guns on him. We made eye contact for the briefest of seconds, but I got it all.

His eyes told me to run, run to the bunker and press the button. He said he loved me and to be safe all in the one look. He said goodbye.

I ran choking back tears as the door slammed behind me. That was it, all I could give him; the momentary distraction for him to take a shot. The door hit the frame and a breath later a shot sounded in the house. I ran as I heard the door slam again and feet trample the woods floor. I was sprinting to the bunker so fast I almost ran pasted the bush you turn at. After I made it to the bush I ran as the feet sounded closer to me. I was about to run in the cave when a hand grabbed my arm. I was yanked backwards and fell onto the ground beside the man. He was tall and medium build. He was wounded in the arm. I looked in his hands and he had no gun but that didn't mean he had none on him.

I got in a crouched position as he advanced with his hands out. He was trying to strangle me. I leaped up and into the dark cave. I knew my way around the cave like it was the back of my hand. There was a twist and turn that I thought for sure the attacker couldn't know about. But I must have been wrong because he seemed to be right on my feet. I pushed myself harder and wrenched open the door. As I was slamming it shut to lock it a foot wedged in it. I pushed as hard as I could and so did he. The only thing I could do was look for a contingency plan because I knew I couldn't hold on forever. I felt a slight give in the door and I quickly let go and pushed the red button. I put my hands on the door as the man applied force again. He pushed me back and I went flying to the wall. There I found a small hand held gun on the floor under the bed. I was reaching for it when the man pulled me by the foot. I tried kicking him but that only lead to him having both of my feet. I strained for the gun and right when I grasped it a shot was fired in the bunker. The man fell on me and I could feel blood starting to drench my top. I pushed the guy off me and looked at the door. Edward stood there panting and clutching his side. He fell forward and onto his knees.

"Edward!" I yelled and ran to him. I helped get him inside the door and closed it locking it. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Are you hurt" he gasped out in a whisper

"No, you're hit" I said starting for his shirt. He pulled up the shirt and there was a hole in him gushing blood. I wanted to throw-up but I grabbed the blanket and applied pressure to him.

"Bella, Jasper…he's" Edward choked and tears fell down his face. My emotions were everywhere. I was worried over his injury but thankful he was here with me and alive; but I was being ripped apart by how I felt about Jasper and how he felt about Jasper.

"I know" I said wiping his tears away. "How did they find us?"

"I think Boris, Mark and Tyler stopped in a dinner for something to eat and they were talking about the house, someone overheard and the location was compromised."

"Are they okay?" I asked. Edward simply shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Please don't close your eyes, it scares me" I said rubbing his cheek. He fluttered his eyes and looked into mine. We stayed huddled on the floor gazing into each other's eyes until the place was crawling with FBI agents. There were hundreds. Four agents were dead and one was injured.

"Ms. Swan" an agent said as we were walking out of the cave. I turned and it was Rosalie, the boss from when I was yelling at the one agent. She smiled lightly at me and pulled me aside as a stretcher carried Edward out of the bunker.

"Hi Rosalie" I said and a few agents looked at me.

"Ms. Swan. Let's get you out of here and to a safer environment." She said leading me to a car.

"What about Edward…Um, Agent Cullen?" I asked

"Agent Cullen has been removed from the case. We have reason to believe his behavior was inappropriate during this case."

"What, no." I said stepping back and looking at the ambulance they were loading Edward on.

"Ms. Swan, please come with me."

"No." I said walking over to the ambulance.

"Ms. Swan!" Rosalie said fallowing me.

"Tell her, tell her nothing happened" I was crying. Edward looked at me and then at Rosalie.

"I'll hand in my gun and badge after I'm out of the hospital."

"Edward!" I squeaked. He loved his job. He loved helping people. "What are you doing?"

"They already know princess" he winked at me as the paramedics loaded him up and closed the door.

"Ms. Swan we need to move now." Rosalie said and took ahold of my elbow leading me to the car. I was loaded in next to her and two men where in the front. Another man got in beside me. We took off and were off for a few hours. Rosalie tried to talk to me but I ignored her. She gave up and the last two hours in the car took forever.

When the car finally stopped we were at an airport. I was loaded on a small jet with about twenty other FBI agents. Rosalie didn't sit next to me this time. I sat on a couch hugging my knees.

"Hi Ms. Swan, I'm Leah" a girl sat down next to me. I didn't look at her. "I was friends with Jasper and Edward."

I nodded and looked at my feet. Edward wasn't dead, why is she talking about him in the past tense?

"Jasper was-"

"You know what" I snapped at her. She had huge black eyes and shiny black hair. Everyone in the plane was looking at me shocked. "Jasper was an amazing man and he gave his life for me. He was too good; he was retiring after my case…" I sucked in a breath holding back my tears. "I don't want to hear about all the wonderful people that died for me, just leave me alone!" I said and curled up smaller in a ball.

Leah got up and left, no one sat next to me for the rest of the flight. When we landed I was ushered to a car and was driven to the FBI building.

"Ms. Swan" Rosalie said opening a door for me. I went in and two women were sitting at a table.

"I'm Tanya" the red head said "I'm Tina" the brunette said.

"What's going on?" I said crossing my arms and glaring at them.

"We just want to know everything that went on while you were at the safe house, Ms. Swan" Tanya said.

"Nothing happened, I want to go home" I said

"Ms. Swan, this is important"

"Leave me alone" I said and started to walk out.

"Ms. Swan" Rosalie yelled after me. I walked out the front door.

Rosalie and a few others caught up to me and Rosalie grabbed my arm.

"Listen Bella, I'm not out to get you or Edward okay? I just need to know how the men got in and how Jasper died"

"Boris, Tyler, and Mark let the location slip. The men killed them and then Edward and I were going to the bunker. I walked out to the edge of the woods while he was going to tell Jasper." I rubbed my head "it was taking too long" I sucked in a shaky breath "I walked back to the house. Jasper was already shot. He was gone" I cried. "I saw the men holding guns to Edward and I ran like they always told me. I ran to the bunker."

"Okay, thank you" she said and hailed a cab. I got in and drove home.

A week later a knock came at the door. I was sitting looking out my kitchen window drinking a glass of water when the knock sounded. It startled me and I dropped my glass. It shattered everywhere.

"Awe man" I grumbled and then the door was being kicked in. I screamed and grabbed the closest thing near me, a wooden spoon.

"Are you going to hit me with that again?" Edward smiled at me after he saw I was safe and I was only clumsy in dropping my glass.

"Edward" I sighed and leap for him. He caught me up in his arms and swung me around.

"Oh my lovely Bella, I have been lost without you." he said then kissed me.

"I love you" I said as I peppered him with kisses.

"As I love you…now….Let's go Princess, we have ground to cover" Edward smiled wickedly and whisked me off.

**Okay, that's it. Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll get an epilog out to you all soon. **


	16. Chapter 16 :Epilog

**Boo, all done. I'm sad it's over. I am sorry I killed Jasper, I loved him but someone HAD to die and it wasn't going to be Edward or Bella. Forgive me, I will keep him alive in a different story. Thank you all for reading and all your kind review that kept me going. See you all soon. **

Epilog: Three years later

I walked out to the porch and glanced around at the trees and the setting sun. The yard was expansive compared to my tiny apartment back in the city. I breathed in the fresh warm summer air. Giggles erupted from the side of the house and I looked over. There on the side of the house were my men. Edward and our son. Edward and Little Jasper were running around playing soccer…well as good as a two and a half year old can play. Edward looked up as he let Jasper score the goal that won the game they were playing.

His molten green eyes shinned as he gazed at me. He winked and smiled making me feel warm and loved. He always seemed to do that. Over the years we molded together and grew closer. I never thought after all we've been through that we could grow more together but we did.

Edward became a part time police officer. He wasn't lying when he said he had enough money to be a stay at home dad but he wanted to have enough money to give our kids anything they wanted.

I opened a small shop in the next town over. Jake left me a small lump sum or money for a new shop. I think he knew his days were numbered turning over the company.

Edward has been overprotective since the beginning but he has lightened up since he has kids to focus on too.

"Mommy, mommy did you see that?" Jasper ran up to me and I scooped the terror up.

Yes mommy. I was a mommy now to a two, almost three year old and a one year old. We named our boy after Jasper because he was the best man we both ever had in our lives and our baby girl after my late sister Nicole and his mom Esme. Esme Nicole Cullen and now we had a baby on the way. I was three and a half months pregnant. It was like the second we married we started having kids.

Little Jasper looked like me. He had brown hair and big brown eyes. His tiny little body was so Edward it was ridiculous though. He had Edward's grace and intelligence too, thank god. This little boy is going to be smarter than me.

"I saw the kick sweetie, it was amazing" I kissed him.

"Hey where's the loving for the loser?" Edward said coming up to us. He hugged us in his arms. I kissed him as our son made faces in my arms.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled. Yes we moved back out to Montana. We loved the small town and the friendly people. The town still thinks Jasper was my father and he passed so we moved closer to town. I was growing to like Jessica every now and then. She was the only daycare in town and the 'in' to the private school in the next town over. So I was sucking up a little…what could it hurt?

"Hey Jessica, how's Mike and the kids?" she got remarried last year and was taking care of his kids now. She loved it.

"They are great just wanted to come by and tell you Jasper has an appointment for the academy next week on Tuesday at two." She waved and walked back to her house…yes we were in walking distance.

Walking distance was life in this town really. I could walk to the store and the hospital in three minutes. That was discovered when I was pregnant with Jasper.

I was on the way to the store when my water broke. I turned and headed for the hospital. Edward was there in minutes because the town really is that small. I gave birth to our Jasper at two sixteen on October 15. He was a month early but he was healthy.

Our daughter Esme is perfect. She looked exactly like the perfect mix between Edward and I. She had her father's beautiful eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes were going to get her whatever she wanted one day. She had my button nose and Edward's perfectly shaped head. I don't know how this little girl got so lucky but we are going to have to beat the boys off her.

Edward said he was going to shoot any teenage boy that comes within ten feet on her. I had rolled my eyes but I secretly agreed.

"Bella baby, let's go inside. You shouldn't be on your feet." Edward said pulling me in our house. We collapsed on our pale green sofa and watched our little girl sleep in her bassinet. Jasper played with his toys as Edward and I snuggled reminiscing about the time in the safe house.

Edward's hand traveled over my tummy. He loved to just hold me and the baby. I was still too small to feel the baby kick or anything but Edward didn't care. He just loved feeling close.

"Daddy can we go to the zoo" Jasper asked. His eyes got big and his bottom lip jutted out.

I wanted to roll my eyes. Edward couldn't resist his son's eyes. He said if Jasper didn't have my eyes he would be fine saying no to him but he just couldn't break his heart.

Edward sighed and looked at me. The nearest zoo was across the state line.

"Oh Jasper" Edward sighed and slightly whined. "Alright"

I smirked and rolled my eyes. I smacked his chest.

"Push over" I said in his ear. Edward looked at me and glared. He pulled me suddenly on his lap and we were nose to nose.

"Shut it you" he growled and kissed me intensely. "You say no to that perfect little face."

"Baby" I giggled.

Edward smacked my butt and continued kissing me. Jasper had run off to his room so Edward and I got a small piece in time were we didn't have giggles or whining when we kissed.

"I love you princess"

"Hmm, love you too"

"Geez I was talking to my daughter miss conceded." Edward laughed. I tisked him and looked at our sleeping baby girl.

**Thank you all. Enjoy and have a safe and happy school year everyone. **


End file.
